


The Diary of Bianca Belle

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [24]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Plot of the Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Bianca keeps a diary during the events of Pokemon Black and White.Fluffcember Day 24: Diary/Journal
Relationships: Bel | Bianca & Cheren & Touya | Hilbert
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 5





	The Diary of Bianca Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Finally, this is done! I've been working on this one for a few days, but I had to double-check facts and plot out when characters would meet, and being busy with other things (read: playing 13 Sentinels and writing other stories) did not help me write this faster. But it's out now! Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also, yes I'm making up a last name for Bianca for title purposes! It's her Japanese name (changed slightly), and I quite like it.
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Dear diary,

Today was amazing! A-MAZ-ING! Hilbert, Cheren, and I took our first of our adventure together! I can’t believe I’m finally on my own pokemon journey! I have Snivy with me too, and we have a new friend in Lillipup already! This is all so exciting, I can’t wait!

I do wish dad was a bit less protective. I know he means well, but I’m a big girl! I can take care of myself! Besides, I have Hilbert and Cheren traveling with me too. We might not all be together, but we’re all going in the same direction, we’re bound to see each other often. That means I’m not really alone!

Speaking of, Hilbert won both his first battles! He seems like a natural battler. And Cheren did too! I don’t think I’m good at it myself, but that’s okay. Just having my friends and pokemon with me is enough!

Here’s to a great adventure!

Bianca <3

* * *

Dear diary,

Today was the first day since we left Nuvema Town that all three of us were together! Unfortunately, it wasn’t under the best of circumstances, but Cheren and Hilbert saved the day! That kid was really happy to be reunited with her pokemon, and I’m just glad I was able to help a little bit.

I shouldn’t be so surprised, but I’m really glad at how quickly Cheren agreed to help them out. He has always been a selfless and kind-hearted person, but now that he’s a pokemon trainer, he really goes all out in doing what he can to help others! I wish I could be as strong as he is…That’s not to say Hilbert didn’t do anything though! He agreed right after Cheren, and they really kicked Team Plasma’s butt!

Oh, I should probably explain them, huh? Team Plasma is an organization that wants people and pokemon to be separated because there are bad people out there. Their leader seemed like he was trying to help pokemon, but after seeing them in Straiton, I’m not sure they mean well at all.

Anyway, I’m on my way to Castelia City now! I can’t wait, I’m just so excited!

Bianca <3

* * *

Dear diary,

It’s been a while since I’ve written. Sorry about that! I’ve just been really stressed out about other stuff.

Castelia City was great! I met this great girl named Iris, she was really nice and is a really strong trainer. She and Hilbert helped me get Munna back from Team Plasma. Apparently, they had a base across from the gym, but they’re not there anymore. At least I got Munna back! I’ve even got some new friends, too!

Oh, that’s right! I caught a Munna and someone gave me a Pansear! Not only that, but Snivy and Lillipup evolved into Servine and Herdier! I might not be good at battling, but we’re doing well and becoming stronger. We might not be as good as Cheren or Hilbert, but we’re still growing!

Speaking of, I passed by Cheren on my way out of Castelia. He said he was waiting for Hilbert to test each other now that they had 3 gym badges. I gave him a hug, wished him luck, and headed through the desert. I’m kinda surprised I got away with the hug - Cheren usually doesn’t get sentimental. Maybe he’s missed me…? No, probably not.

Anyway! Nimbasa City is great! Dad tracked me down and asked me to come home, right in front of Hilbert, too. I was really upset, but Ms. Elesa helped me out! She’s apparently the gym leader there, and she convinced dad that going out on my own is healthy and he’s being overprotective. I’m very thankful for her. I’m not sure I could’ve told dad anything like that on my own. Hilbert isn’t great with emotions, so as much as he wanted to help, he couldn’t find the words to either. At least he was there.

Tomorrow I’m heading out to Driftveil City. I’ve basically decided that while battles are fun, they aren’t for me, so I’m gonna spend a while thinking about what I can do instead.

Bianca <3

* * *

Dear diary,

I’ve decided! I want to help Professor Juniper in her studies! I asked her if I could join her on any trips soon and she told me she was going to Chargestone Cave the day after I called, so I met her there and helped her a bunch. It was awesome! Hilbert was going through at the same time, and so were some Team Plasma grunts. I was a little worried they’d take my pokemon again, but they focused mostly on Hilbert. In the end, some person named N got angry at the professor for researching pokemon. Can you believe it? The nerve!

Anyway, it's been a while since I’ve seen Cheren...I hope he’s okay. I really miss seeing him, though I guess with me no longer trying to get gym badges, it’s less likely I’ll run into him...Still, I see Hilbert a lot (he’s doing well, btw! I should probably say that!), so maybe he’s avoiding me? I hope not…

Besides! I’ve got my pokemon to keep me company. Oh! They’ve grown a bit, too! I now have a Stoutland, Semipour, Musharna, and Serperior! They’ve all grown so much, and I’m so proud of them! I also caught a baby Litwick at the Celestial Tower, but it’s not strong enough to fight yet, so I’ve been keeping it out of battles.

At this point, I’m almost to Icirrus City. There’s a gym there, so I might see Hilbert and Cheren there. Here’s hoping!

Bianca <3

* * *

Dear diary,

Okay, a LOT has happened. I didn’t have a whole lot of time to write until recently, with everything going on, so I’ll try to explain everything!

Apparently, Hilbert is the hero of truth to N’s hero of ideals, which means Hilbert had to befriend Reshiram (A LEGENDARY POKEMON!) while N befriended Zekrom (ANOTHER LEGENDARY POKEMON). And not only that but N wanted to separate humans from their pokemon. But apparently, he was manipulated by Ghetsis and was not really the evil one.

Hilbert beat N after N beat Alder, so in a roundabout way, Hilbert became champion! Hilbert didn’t keep the title, though. He started looking for N. Oh, also, N is missing! No one knows where he is, but Hilbert started to look for him pretty soon after all the Team Plasma admins were caught.

Which leaves me and Cheren here in Unova. I’m working with Professor Juniper to become her assistant and eventually become my own professor. When I last talked with Cheren, he said he was going to talk with the league officials to become a gym leader! I’ve been talking a bit more with him since our adventures have begun to wind down. He recently got contacts, and he looks really handsome now. Not that he didn’t before! He just looks more handsome now! Meanwhile, I’ve begun to read so much that I needed to get a pair of reading glasses. He helped me pick them out, actually. It was really nice of him to do.

I hope Hilbert is okay. He’s strong, so I shouldn’t worry! He’ll be okay all on his own. As for me and Cheren, we’re gonna keep on growing, keep going after our dreams. For now, that’s all we can do. Or, as Cheren said, “All we should do until Hilbert returns”. And apparently I’M the flighty one! He’s so corny sometimes.

Until next time!

Bianca <3


End file.
